New Complications
by hailrose1999
Summary: Sherlock has a daughter named Mals. What happens when she is thrown into a school with Moriarty's son?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, so let me know what you think. I do not own Sherlock. **

Chapter 1

**Mal's POV:** I walked down the stairs and onto Baker Street. It was the first day of school and I was not going to be late. I decided to walk to Woodside High School. The sun was rising and it was too nice of a day to take a cab.

I arrived in my classroom at 7:45. There were still 15 minutes before class started and most of the class was already here. A circle of giggling girls sat near the windows. From the way they glanced at the group boys rough housing in the corner of the room I knew they were deciding which boy to go for first. It was beyond annoying so I decided to ignore them. There were a few students sitting near each other in scattered groups around the room, and then the few students sitting alone at a desk.

I sat in the back of the room. It's not like I'm going to pay much attention anyways. I already knew everything about Algebra. This always happens at new schools. Within the week I'll be in geometry and I already knew most of that. Mom says I've inherited dads "gift". I'm now 14 turning 15 next month. I remember when I was 5 and doing multiplication tables. The teacher was shocked when I started "bragging" to the other kids. Even though I was just explaining how simple it is to learn, especially when you know the tricks. Mom had to explain that I have to be kind when explaining not just explaining but showing. Dad doesn't care about that, but he was happy to hear that I wasn't as dull as other children.

Suddenly the teacher walked in and everyone took a seat. He was 29, maybe 30. The wedding ring on his hand showed that he was married. From the picture on his desk I saw he had 2 children, a boy and a girl probably twins, and one on the way. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Steve. I am 29 and have 2 beautiful children, soon to be three. I am going to take roll and when I say your name stand up and say something about yourself or something you enjoy. Think of it as a game. Okay so let's start. Susan Austin?"

One of the girls near the window stood up. "Here, hi well, my name is Susan and I love going to the mall with my friends." After hearing that I knew this was going to be a long week until I move classes.

"Hello Susan, okay how about William Blum?" asked Mr. Steve.

"I go by Gavin," said one of the boys up front. "I like football." After that I stopped listening until I heard my name.

"Malina Holmes?"

"Here," I said standing up. "I like to be called Mal." With that I sat down.

"Okay well hi Mal, okay um Luara Neuman?"

**Sebastian's POV: **I sat in my seat next to Jacob. I hated that kid and it was the only seat left. Lucky for me he got move to the front of the class once the teacher walked in. I just love assigned seats. At times they can suck though. Like last year. I always got put next to Jacob, he is a complete idiot. I'm 15 and already in geometry 2 years ahead.

The first day flew by. I took a cab home. When I walked in my dad was in the kitchen. Papers scattered the table. "Hello Seb,' he said. " You have a good day at school, anyone I need to kill?" he asked with a grin. Before I could answer his phone went off.

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Stayin Alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Sherlock. **

Chapter 2

**Mal's POV:** Yesterday I finally got to take a test to see what classes I am supposed to be in. I got my results this morning.

_First hour: AP Geometry_

_Second hour: AP English 2_

_Third hour: AP Spanish 2_

_Lunch_

_Fourth hour: AP History_

_Fifth hour: Choir_

_Sixth hour: AP Biology _

_Seventh hour: Physical Education_

I walked down the hallway to geometry. I entered and a woman in her 30's was at her desk, the class room was full of students working at their desks. I walked over to the teachers, a label on the desk told me her name was Mrs. White. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked me as I approached.

"I was told to report here for class," I told her showing her my schedule.

"Okay, there is a seat over in the back of the room next to Sebastian, he will help you get your textbook and let you borrow his notes so you can get started on the assignment," Mrs. White said looking over at Sebastian, who had looked up when he heard his name. He nodded and I walked over to where he was seated. Sebastian had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

He smiled at me and asked, "So how did you get all the way to the advanced class?"

"Probably the same way you did, I took the simple test and was put here," I told him.

"Cool, how about we get your textbook." He leads me over to cabinet in the corner of the room and pulls out a three inch thick math book. "Here you go, if you need any help just ask, by the way I never caught your name."

"Thanks but I probably won't need any help and my name is Mal."

"Mal? Well that's an interesting name."

"So is Sebastian, and Mal is short for Malina."

"Sebastian James Brooks is a very normal name."

"So is Malina Rose Holmes."

"Keep telling yourself that but we both know that's not true." We then worked on the assignment. After class I headed to English. My favorite subject but uneventful. Throughout the day I found out that Sebastian had lunch, history, biology, and physical education with me also. By the end of the day I had made a friend. Mom would be glad that I'm not the smart ass in the corner of the room again. I headed home to tell her about Sebastian James Brooks.

**Sebastian's POV:** I was sitting in Geometry when a girl walked into the classroom and went over to talk to Mrs. White. She had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders. I heard Mrs. White tell her that I was going to help her. She looked the same age as me and she was definitely a freshman. She walked over and I saw her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were sky blue with swirls of green and brown mixed in. It was absolutely beautiful. I talked to her a bit and got her books, she said her name was Mal and then said it was short for Malina, it was a lovely name. I didn't tell her that because I had just met her and I didn't want to show her that I liked her. At least not yet. Her last name bugged me though. It sounded familiar but I couldn't recall where I had heard it.

Class ended and I went to French and English. I sat next to Mal at lunch and history. I went to engineering and had biology and physical education with her. All day I wondered about her last name. I decided I'd look it up when I got home.

I entered my house and dad was there talking to Seb. I was named after Sebastian Moran, a good "friend" of my dads. I walked past them and heard the name Holmes. I was worried; I thought dad was going to go after Mal. My dad was a very complicated man. His name is Richard Brooks but he is also known as Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal. If he wanted you dead it would happen within the week. I went to my room and grabbed my laptop. I went into Google and typed in _Holmes_ the name Sherlock Holmes popped up on the browser. I found out he's a consulting detective. He is married to Molly Holmes and has a daughter Malina Holmes. I knew this was the man dad was talking about but what did he want him for? I decided not to ask him, if I did he would do research and Mal might get hurt. I closed the laptop and started my homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Sherlock.**

Chapter 3

**Mal's POV: **I got home and found mom sitting on the couch reading. Dad was lying down, thinking with his head on her lap. Mom saw me and put her book down. "Hi, how was school today?" she asked.

"It was okay, boring as always but something new did happen," I responded.

"What happened?"

"I made a friend in class."

"I'm glad you're making friends, what's her name?"

"_His_ name is Sebastian."

"Oh, sorry, anyways good job at making a friend, he is just a friend right?"

"Yes mom just a friend." I do think he is cute but I would not tell her that, but by the way dad looked at me I could tell he knew. He is always able to figure everything out, but so was I so I guess I can't complain. I knew dad wouldn't tell mom, he's not like that.

"You finally have someone you can talk to besides Alex," said mom. Alex Marie Watson is the daughter of a family friend, John Watson. She has been my friend since I was small, and was the only kid I got along with.

"Yeah, well I have homework to do," I said as I walked to me room. I live in 221B Baker Street and Alex lives in the flat above us. After I finish my homework I head upstairs to talk to her. "Hey Alex, you done with your homework?" I ask even though I know she hasn't even started. Alex is a year older than me and is like an older sister to me.

"You know I'm not," she says which causes me to grin. "So what's up?" she asks.

"Well in school today I made a friend," I said.

"Mal that's great who is it I might know them!"

"His name is Sebastian."

"Oh a boy," she says with a wink, which causes me to blush. "Oh my god you like him don't you!"

"Shh keep your voice down and he is kinda cute"

"This is great, you have to tell me all about him!"

"No I don't, I can but you can't force me to."

"Yeah I can, tell me or I'll tell everyone you like him," she said smirking.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would." There was no doubt in my mind, if I didn't tell her every detail she would print out fliers and hang them around the school. Alex black mails me all the time.

"Fine, I don't even know how to start."

"Just start with when you met him."

"Okay, well he has geometry with me, he helped me get my thing all situated and we talked for a bit. We have a few other classes together but that's it."

"What does he look like?"

"He has short black hair, brown eyes, and the cutest smile. Happy now?"

"Fine but I want details tomorrow, ask for his number."

"What no!"

"Why not?"

"I just met him; I'm going to seem like a creep."

"No you won't, just do it."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Fine, well I have to do my homework so I'll talk to you later Mal."

"See you later Alex." I walked down stairs and went into my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Sherlock. Please review.**

Chapter 4

**Sebastian's POV: **I sat in biology waiting for class to begin. I was thinking of yesterday. What did dad want from Mal's father? Would he hurt Mal to get it? I knew he would, he always does. When he wants something he gets it. I remember when I was 6 and I wanted a puppy. I had one within the week. I was happy until I saw the news. The person who owned the pet store had gone missing along with 5 animals. I never asked for anything like that again. The smirk on dads face when they found the body will forever haunt me.

Mal walked in and I waved her over. She sat down next to me and smiled. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"That's a lie, you've been looking sad all day."

"Believe what you want."

"Seb, you can trust me."

"Just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." It was a lie and she knew it but didn't push. Just then our teacher, Mr. Bean walked in.

"Good morning," he said, "today we start our projects, you are to pick a partner and research the body of an animal. You will have to make a power point, a diagram, and present in front of the class. You will not be working on the project in class. You may pick your partners. Decide what animal you are doing by the end of class. The entire project will be due Friday, that gives you 4 days to work on it."

I looked at Mal, "You want to be partners?"

"Sure, what animal do you want to research?" she asked.

"How about a lion?"

"Sure." We went and told Mr. Bean that we were going to work on a lion.

"So when are we going to meet up to do research, we can take turns going to each other's houses, you can come over after school and we can work then," said Mal.

"Okay, sure."

**Mal's POV:** We took a cab to Baker Street. I led Sebastian inside and found mom sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey mom, this is Sebastian we are working on a project together, where's dad?"

"He is of with DI Lestrade and Mr. Watson. Nice to meet you Sebastian," said mom.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Holmes," said Sebastian. I grabbed moms lap top and we walked into my room. I gave the lap top to Sebastian and grabbed mine off the bed. We began to do our research. After about an hour and a half we had narrowed it down to about 10 sheets of important information. I started to circle what information we were going to put in the power point when dad came home. I told Sebastian to wait there. I walked into the living room to see dad there with blood splattered over his purple shirt.

"What happened?" asked mom as she looked up from her book.

"Long story I will tell you when we don't have company, I would like to meet your friend Mal," dad said.

"Not till you change," I stated. Dad went into his room and came out in a blue shirt. I went into my room, "Hey Seb, would you like to meet my dad?" He nodded and we walked to where mom and dad were sitting. "Dad, this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes," said Sebastian.

"Nice to meet Sebastian, so how's your dad doing these days. Last time I saw him he was dead," said dad. Sebastian looked terrified when he heard that.

"I-I should go, my dad would be wondering where I am," Sebastian rushed out the door and ran down Baker Street.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Sherlock. Please review.**

Chapter 5

**Sebastian's POV: **I ran home. How did he know? Did Mal know? I needed to know what happened between dad and Mr. Holmes. I entered the kitchen and saw dad sitting at the table. "Dad we need to talk, who is Sherlock Holmes?"

"Well Seb, old Sherlock and I go way back. You see we had this problem, our final problem. I had hatched this marvelous plan to ruin him. I couldn't just kill him. You see Seb I had to make him suffer. I was going to kill his only friends in the world unless he killed himself. He had confronted me. Like he could actually beat me. I faked my own death so he would kill himself. He ended up jumping off a building. Turns out he had the same idea. I am now creating a new way to get him," dad said smirking. "Why did you want to know?"

"I heard you say his name a few days ago and was wondering." Not a complete lie but I hoped it worked. It didn't.

"You're a terrible liar Seb." He got up and left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow." I then remembered about having Mal over tomorrow. What was I going to do? Hopefully dad won't be home tomorrow. I thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. Suddenly my alarm clock went off. I looked and saw that I had been up all night worrying about this afternoon. I got ready and headed to school.

**Mal's POV: **I walked into geometry and took my seat next to Sebastian. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." I could tell he wasn't.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I didn't."

"When we get to your house you get some sleep as I work on the project-"

"No!" His head shot up. "Sorry, I'm a little jumpy when I'm tired. I was just trying to say it uh wouldn't be fair for you to work on the project alone." That was a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me asking what was yesterday about?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time." A lie again, what was he trying to hide?

"Okay, but you will tell me right?"

"Yeah." Another Lie.

**Sebastian's POV:** The day flew by. After school we walked to my house. I hoped dad wasn't home but when we got through the door and I saw his shoes by the door I knew today was going to end badly. I tried to get us to my room before dad saw Mal. I wasn't able to get there fast enough. "Hey Seb, who's your friend?"

"Hi Mr. Brooks, my name is Malina Holmes. You can call me Mal."

"Well hello Mal, what a fascinating name you have," said dad with a wicked grin my way. I knew this was going to end badly.


End file.
